Naughty Boy
by ErinJo94
Summary: Evan disrespects William on Raw. William has a plan to punish his naughty Evan. Evan expects the worst but William soon assures him that he only gives the best. *William Regal fic...because I love him :-)*


_**Title: Naughty Boy**_

_**Pairing: Evan Bourne/William Regal**_

_**Rating: M (for MxM loving!)**_

_**A/N: This is based on the episode of Raw when Criss Angel was the guest host and William Regal and Skip Sheffield (Ryback) walked into Evan Bourne and Criss's conversation. After Evan left, William watched him walk out and from my perspective, totally gave Evan a once over! Naughty Naughty William! Search "William Regal, Skip Sheffield NXT, Criss Angel" and it should pop up. I watched the 2(ish) minute long one. Just watch William's face…you'll see what I mean. ALSO! I do not own the WWE or any of its members. Criss angel is merely in here for reference. I'm not making money on this story. I also do not claim actual knowledge of anyone's sexual orientation. Please enjoy the story! Reviews are food for the writer's soul!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EV&WR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Oh that boy was in deep, deep trouble. William watched Evan sashay away, hips swinging that delicious ass back and forth. To sass him in front of the camera like that…he would be punished later. William knew Evan was only doing what he was told to do by creative so it wouldn't be too harsh of a punishment...but it would be fun. Skip progressed the scene and William went along with it, his mind not really in it. He was thinking about all the delicious things he could do to his naughty boy.

Evan was blushing a deep crimson when he got to his friend Randy's locker room. He couldn't believe he said that! Creative was going to get him killed. William was probably so angry! Evan bit his lip and opened the door to Randy's room.

"Randy, Teddy cheated!" Cody whined as Ted beat him at yet another game of Mario Kart. Randy rolled his eyes and Ted laughed.

"I did not!" Ted said through his laughter

"Did too!"

"Enough you two." Randy said without heat but wanting the boys silent because he saw Evan. Usually the banter of Legacy was enough to make Evan happy but he was still worried that William was upset.

"Are you okay Evy?" Cody asked, worried about his friend. Ted and Randy looked at Evan.

"Uh…yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?" Randy asked the small man. Evan just nodded, not really hearing Randy. Cody frowned; he had never seen his best friend act this way.

"Did it have something to do with William?" Ted asked quietly.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Randy asked possessively. Randy had wanted Evan to join Cody, Ted and Randy's little…"group" for a very long time; he knew Evan would work well with them, but Evan had William and that made him happy so Randy let it be. That was until a moment ago, if William hurt Evan Randy would go kick some ass. Evan looked at Randy and Ted.

"No! He didn't do anything! It's what I did…"

"Did you break up with him?" Cody asked, hopeful because he too wanted Evan to join them.

"No! I had to disrespect him in my segment tonight…"

"So? It's just a segment", Ted said, "Why is that a big deal?"

"Have you met William? You know "King Regal", "Sir William Regal"? Does he sound like someone who puts up with any disrespect?" Evan asked exasperated.

"He's not going to do anything to you Evan! It's just work! He'll get over it." Cody said, consoling his friend. Randy nodded in agreement.

"He only comes off as an ass and mean but you know he's not really like that…to you at least." Randy said. Evan nodded, that was very true. William did have a soft spot for the boy. Then Evan's phone went off, he knew it was William texting him that it was time to go so he bid his friends farewell and went to William's locker room. As he entered the room he saw that William was already showered and had his black dress pants back on.

"I thought I told you to come back here after our segment." William said emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to see my friends…" Evan said, staring at his shoes.

"The men that want to take you from me."

"No, they know I love you…they know I'm faithful…d-do you?"

"Are you questioning me?" William asked staring at Evan.

"I didn't…I…no" Evan said frowning. William nodded and put on his dress shirt then tucked it in. Evan quickly took off his tights and got dressed. He didn't want to make William wait longer so he'd just shower at the hotel room. William waited for Evan to get ready and he led Evan to his Car and drove them back to their hotel room. Evan was silent and William didn't try to make conversation. Eventually the pair made it to the hotel and they went in to the check in desk.

"Hello, I have a reservation." The woman at the counter looked up at William as soon as he spoke, then gave him a once over.

"Name?" She asked, smiling sweetly. William half smiled back at her.

"Regal. I'm with the WWE." The woman nodded and looked it up, occasionally looking at William. Evan watched in horror as the woman hit on William…his William! And William was returning the flirtation right in front of him! He'd never done this to Evan before.

"Room 306"

"Excellent. Don't worry about the boy behind me. He's rooming with me." The woman just nodded and William took his key and lead Evan to the elevator. Once inside William looked over at Evan. Evan was staring at the floor, he knew he was going to be punished but that was just heartless.

"Pet, what's wrong?" Evan didn't respond, he just kept looking down, "Evan. Talk to me." Evan held his breath to keep from crying. Then he looked up and spoke softly.

"Do you not want me?" William looked down at Evan, dumbstruck.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Y-You were flirting with the stupid front desk woman! It's not my fault creative wanted me to be rude to you!"

"Evan stop that! I was being polite. That's all. Why would I want her when I have you? You know how I feel about you!"

"I've never heard you say it…" Evan said sadly, having never heard William actually say he loved him. They've been together for two years…

"I'm not getting into this with you." William simply said, angry now. How could Evan think that of William? Did Evan really think he would cheat on him? That he would just dump him for some woman? William was angry but he was also hurt. He loved Evan. He loved Evan with all his heart and he would never hurt Evan because of what he had to do on the show.

Evan was upset as well, he really made William mad now…Evan knew William hates when people think he betrayed them. He was very loyal and he would show his loyalty in any way someone asked of him. How could Evan think like this? William has always been loyal and he trusted Evan. Now that he was thinking about it William had shared a lot with him. He told Evan about his divorce, his addictions and even all of his pets. Evan knew a lot of intimate things about William and he took it for granted.

"I-I'm sorry", Evan said. William remained silent and he walked to the hotel room door. Evan frowned and followed. Once they got into the room Evan went to the bathroom and got into the shower. He messed up big time, William was so angry! There had never been a time where William was this silent. He wasn't overly talkative but he was never the angry silent type…he usually shouted, quite loud. Once during a match his opponent cheated and William ended up losing his match. He was shouting about it for two hours! A silent William must be a deadly one…

Evan got out of the shower and put on his flannel pajama pants and looked into the mirror. After giving himself a pep talk Evan exited the bathroom only to find the room empty. He searched through the room and through the tiny kitchen area, looking for any sign of William. He didn't find a note, and he seriously hoped that he wasn't down at the bar. William often got into a lot of trouble when he drank. Evan ran to the phone and called down to the bar.

"Bar room." A man said.

"Hi I was wondering if there was a man down there? British and probably drinking A LOT."

"Yeah hold on." The bartender got off the phone and suddenly another voice came on the line.

"Ellooooo!" The voice slurred.

"William?"

"What're you talkin' bout?" Evan listened to the voice.

"Nothing…give the phone back to the bartender Wade."

"Alrighty-ooo!" Evan shook his head and hung up, then he texted his friend Chris to go get his "protégé"/lover from the bar.

'_My boy already drunk?'_ Chris texted back.

'_Trashed' _Evan chuckled as he replied. Chris then texted him a thank you. As Evan replied 'You're welcome" he heard the door shut. He turned and saw William with a bag.

"William!"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Chris, Wade is down at the bar…totally floored."

"Course he was." William set the bag down.

"Listen, about what I said earlier-"

"I've already forgave and forgotten. I was rude to you at the desk and I apologize. But you are very much in trouble for what you said to me on the show tonight." William said. He thought about what happened with Evan in the elevator on his way to the store.

"Creative made me do it!"

"You were very naughty." William said. Evan frowned and looked down, "It's time for your punishment." William continued and pushed Evan towards the bed.

"I'm sorry"

"Shut it. Undress…now." Evan nodded and quickly took off his pajama bottoms and boxers. "Now face the bed and bend over." Evan looked at William confused but did as he said anyways. If there was one thing William could do it was make Evan come. He knew all the secrets of Evan's body, and the best one…was spanking. He suddenly and semi forcefully brought his hand to Evan's ass.

"William!" Evan cried out.

"Shut up!" William spanked Evan again. Evan bit his lip and kept back another moan. William smiled and spanked him yet again, "You were very VERY naughty! Did you think I'd let you get away with disrespecting me?" Evan cried out as William spanked him one last time. William smirked down at the shivering, and now hard, boy.

"Beautiful…" William said referring to Evan's red bottom. Then he got into the bag he brought into the room. Evan was in a haze, he didn't realize William was putting something on him. It was a light blue colored ring that he secured at the base of Evan's length.

"What?" Evan said, finally getting his bearings about him. William smiled then laid Evan back onto the bed and looked at his hard length. Then he stroked it. Evan cried out, William always makes him feel amazing, he knew just what to do to turn him on. William pulled away causing Evan to whimper, he raised a finger to Evan and he knew to keep silent. As William got up he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Evan's eyes were glued to William's chest; it was firm, muscular, and strong. He loved when William would pull him into his chest as he made love to him.

After slowly removing his shirt he, equally as slow, removed his pants. His boxers sported a tent, due to Evan's reactions to his teases. He caressed Evan's thighs, thinking of how lucky he was to have Evan. Then he spread Evan's legs, exposing Evan's hole. He teased it with a finger then he pushed the digit inside. Evan winced a little as the dry digit went in, but he took it because he knew it was part of his punishment. William waited for Evan to loosen a little before he added the second finger. Evan grasped at the sheets, his cock already aching for release.

"Ready?" William asked. He knew Evan wasn't completely stretched but when they played this game he knew Evan liked a bit of burn. Evan just nodded. After getting Evan's ready William removed his boxers and slowly entered him. Evan tried not to cry out but he couldn't hold back. William didn't say anything because he knew Evan hurt. He just stayed still and waited for Evan to adjust.

"Okay…you can move" Evan said softly. William nodded and started thrusting.

"You were so rude to me tonight. Then you ignored my direct orders to come back to my locker room. You were begging to get punished weren't you, boy?" William growled as he thrust deep inside Evan over and over again and Evan just nodded and whimpered. William always made love to him perfectly; he always knew how to hit his prostate every time and how to get him to come hard. The feeling of William inside him and the feeling of William's stomach against his cock was normally enough to come, then he looked down and he gasped in horror. He still had the cock ring on…William wasn't going to let him come!

"What's wrong pet? Did you forget your master's present for you?" Evan could only cry out in pleasure as William battered against his prostate again. William was getting close, Evan was always perfectly tight around him, bringing him in, begging him to stay inside the warmth of his lover. He felt his balls tighten; he could feel the heat coiling in his stomach.

"Will-William!" Evan said, he was on the edge, he wanted..no. Needed to come right now!

"I'm going to come Love…I'm going to fill you up! EVAN!" William roared as he thrust faster and harder. Then he was coming, deep inside Evan. He kept thrusting as he rode out his orgasm, milking all of the come he had into Evan's abused hole.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Evan thrust up, trying to get friction against his cock. William pulled away and watched Evan, "William please!"

"Please what?"

"Please let me come…please" Evan was sobbing now, his cock was a dark red color and it hurt.

"Are you sorry?"

"S-So sorry! I'll never do it again! Please let me come! Please!" Evan pleaded.

"Good boy." William removed the cock ring and stroked Evan once. Evan screamed bloody murder and he came, jets of come hitting his chest and even his chin. Evan felt the tidal wave of pleasure hit him and he tried to stay anchored but he couldn't compete with the pleasure and he grasped wildly for William. William chuckled and held Evan as he shuddered. "My beautiful boy."

Evan tried to respond but he suddenly felt tired and he gave up his fight against sleep and passed out in William's arms. William laid Evan down and went out to get a washcloth to clean Evan up. He then tossed to cloth in the general direction of the bathroom and he laid down with Evan and he pulled the raven haired man into his chest.

"I love you Evan." William whispered for the very first time.

_**A/N Thank You for reading my story, please review! Reviews=Love**_


End file.
